


Heart of the Law

by Anniebee420



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniebee420/pseuds/Anniebee420
Summary: She was sweet, kind and genuine. He was her polar opposite but both fighting the good fight. Find out how ADA Rafael Barba and Amelia Connors investigator of child crimes go from shy aquatints to friends and maybe even more. A series of one shots.





	1. Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So this is my very first SVU story because it has suddenly become my newest obsession. Mainly because of the recent departure of our dearly beloved recent ADA. Still sad and reeling from that BTW. So this is how I cope. And apparently one shots are my new thing now IDK its fun anyway. So if you like this fantastic! If not, well sorry but this is my fantasy life. LOL so please, please leave reviews I love to hear from readers and if its liked enough maybe I'll start another series of one shots similar to the ones I did for The 100. Happy reading!

                                                                                                                       

   **Heart of the Law**

**A Law and Order SVU**

**One Shot**

Amelia Connors was never one at a loss for words. She had a quick tongue and an even quicker mind. She had to due to the job she had, a job that she was very passionate about. A job, that according to her mother a girl like her should never have but she loved it none the less. Whatever the reason she found that she couldn't form a coherent sentence or even a coherent thought whenever he was in the room. That in turn flustered and frustrated her. She was shy by nature but had worked hard at hiding her social anxieties. She was so good at this that very few even knew she had them. In fact it was often stated that her cool calm demeanor helped to bring tensions down in the tensest of situations. Victims responded to her and often confided in her which in turn led to her being a favorite among the police department, especially the special victims unit. Her specialty was child victims. She had a thing about kids and felt that she had to protect them from the evils of the world. She had faced down abusers and child molesters with no problem but for whatever reason she couldn't talk or even make eye contact with one Rafael Barba ADA and she didn't know why. Well she did, she just didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone for that matter. He was cocky with an ego, was ruthless in the court room but had something that most lawyers didn't. He had a heart.

When he came into the room however she always made the excuse of needing coffee and would disappear into the squad break room. The problem, she wasn't a coffee drinker. Never had been but everyone had assumed she was and had made the statement more than once that her coffee habit was as bad as his. Just goes to show how little people really knew about her. She was good at hiding her emotions; at least she had thought she was.

What she didn't know or anyone else for that matter was that he in turn found her equally fascinating. So much so that he had a hard time focusing on much else except on how to talk to her. When he would gain up enough courage to actually speak to her she would disappear on her mysterious coffee breaks, to drink coffee that he knew she never actually drank. He made her nervous, he wanted to know why but in the same sense he didn't. He didn't want to push her. She was sweet, genuine and had a calm air about her. She always had a smile on her face, always a good kind words to everyone. He wasn't use to such genuine kindness, not in his line in work. He was at a loss for words when around her, something he had never had a problem with. She was in a sense everything he was not. So when he saw her sitting and waiting in Liv's office, tears in her eyes and her smile gone he went into complete protective mode. He immediately went to her side her gaze already shifting away from his. This hit his heart badly and he wanted to tear apart the one responsible for taking the ever present light from her eyes.

"Amelia?" He asked in a quiet voice as he sat next to her a safe distance away but close enough that he was there just in case. He didn't want her to feel any more uncomfortable than she already did.

"Hey." She answered in a small quiet voice brushing away her tears. There was silence as both tried to find something to say. She shifted nervously again so he did something a little out of character for him. He lightly touched her knee giving it a slight squeeze. She froze for a second causing him to question his action and just when he went to move his hand she visually relaxed placing her own hand on top of his giving it a return squeeze. He then asked the question that opened the flood gates.

"Are you okay?" She finally turned her shy watery gaze toward his and he looked at her with worry.

"No." She answered simply.

"Is it this case?" He asked knowing the answer. He knew because he had been watching her when word had come in about the victim. He had seen her devastated look and watched how she tried to hide it.

"I couldn't save her." She looked away again as more tears came. It had been a hard case all the way around. A two year old little girl had gone missing, taken by her non-custodial parent. If that wasn't enough the girl suffered from a life threatening illness. When taken none of her meds were. When she was found she was sent to the hospital but it had been too late. What had made things worse was the fact that the father had taken the girl because he believed she was being molested by her mother's boyfriend, a fact that had turned out to be very true. No one was going to win in this situation but he would make damn sure someone would pay for it. In the meantime he needed to make sure she could see that.

"Amelia, look at me." At first she wouldn't do he asked her again. "Ame, please." She looked up at his use of her nick name he had heard others call her. He tipped her head up by placing a finger under her chin. She caught his gaze and found herself not being able to look away. "This is not your fault. You did everything you possible could to save her. We all did and as hard as this is to hear we can't always save everyone. No matter how hard we try." More tears leaked from her eyes and he wiped them away causing her to take a shaky breath only to completely break down. He went against his better judgment and pulled her too him taking them both slightly by surprise. She relaxed into him sobbing as he brushed her hair working on soothing her. When she finally settled down he kissed the side of her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I promise you, someone will pay for this." She sniffed and pulled away looking up at him with her red puffy eyes.

"Thank you for that." He gave her a bit of a half-smile.

"Anything to see that smile again." Her face grew warm and she pulled away shyly wiping her tears.

"Oh, I'm sure I look a mess. I'm sorry." She looked away again but he caught her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay to be human."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't so  _human_."

"Now why would you say that?" He asked her curiously. She shrugged and wouldn't meet his gaze once again. "Listen being human, having a heart is not a bad thing. In the line of work that we do every day, seeing what we see. It's easy to lose sight of that. Besides being human is what makes you, you and I wouldn't change that for anything." She swiped at her tears once more and looked at him.

"But having a heart means that it can get broken."

"True, but from that we become stronger. Is this the first time you lost someone you were trying to save?" He asked trying to get to the root of her misery. She shook her head which actually surprised him. "What's really bothering you then?" She fidgeted slightly moving away. He suddenly missed her closeness and wanted to pull her back, to protect her from whatever she was upset by. She suddenly stood up and started pacing the room.

"I don't know. I've done this for so long; have seen so much that I should be used to it by now. But sometimes...sometimes I ask myself why? Why these kids? Why do I do this? What do I have to gain here? Then I think my mother was right, that I'm not meant to do this. That I'm not meant to live these kids' nightmares and it should be someone else's job to...to."

"To care?" He asked finishing her sentence with a question. He looked up at her from his still sitting position as she stopped pacing and looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, something like that." They were silence for a few seconds when Rafael stood up and approached her once more. This time he took her nervously twitching hands into his.

"You know what I think?" This earned him a bit of a shy smile as she looked up at him.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me councilor . " He smiled but told her anyway.

"I think you are meant to do this. You are meant to care and no one is more suited to fight this fight than you are. You remind everyone around you why we do this and why it's okay to have a heart. Everyone has a case once in a while that really gets to them. There is nothing wrong in that. We just move on to fight the next fight." She nodded her head as she seemed to shake herself out of her funk.

"Your right and thank you for that." He squeezed her hands before he let them go and reluctantly stepped back.

"If ever you need to talk or need anything, just come find me okay."

"Okay. " She nodded hiding her face once again. He lowered his gaze and caught her eyes noticing the slight blush she was trying to hide. "And another thing Amelia...no more hiding in fake coffee breaks that you and I both know you don't really drink coffee." Her eyes went wider and he smiled as her cheeks grew even redder.

"You noticed that then?" She asked in a quiet voice looking away and made him chuckle ever so slightly.

"I'm very observant, so why don't you let me take you out for a drink other than coffee and you can tell me why you hide every time I walk into the room."

"Um, drink yes, talk no. "

"Well I had to try." She returned a full on smile as they headed out of the room and made their way to the elevators. "And there it is." He stated as they both stepped in as the doors opened.

"What? " She questioned.

"The smile I was hoping would come back." She ducked her head shyly.

"You think you're so smart don't you councilor?"

"But I am little miss. " he sassed back at her.

"Is this the way it's always going to be with you?" She asked as they stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder in the empty elevator.

"Would you really expect anything less from me?" He questioned as he looked down at her with a smirk. She smiled back up at him.

"Oh I do hope you're worth it?"

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship my dear." And it was.

 


	2. Hero

 

**Hero of the Law**

**Law and Order SVU**

**One shot**

Over the next few months Amelia slowly got over her shyness toward him, at least somewhat and at least she didn't go into hiding whenever he entered the room. That was some progress. In turn he didn't push her catching early on to her social anxieties. He would offer her a hello and a smile which she always returned along with a quick blush which he found rather enduring. One day soon he vowed to get to the root of it…one day. For now he would enjoy teasing her ever so slightly. He felt lighter whenever he was around her, something that did not go unnoticed by the people around them. He was just happier when she was in the room, very noticeably so. He would be in the middle of one of his tirades, demanding answers one minute but quickly doing a turnaround once he caught sight of her. His voice would drop to a quieter tone, all traces of frustration, anger and impatiens gone within seconds. Something that Liv caught early on. When this occurred she would sit back and watch with amusement at the tough ADA would practically melt when the quiet soft spoken redhead came around. A few times after she first noticed she made a point to make sure Amelia was present when Rafael was called. She should have been ashamed but in reality she wasn't. She was sort of  _invested_ in how this particular relationship would turn out. Something was bound to happen sooner than anyone had anticipated.

It was a quiet, early Saturday and the perfect day. The sun was shining and the air was cool with a crispness about it. Everything she loved about early fall in the city. She usually used Saturdays to catch up on paper work but choose instead to take her work outside, finding a small outdoor coffee shop a few blocks from her place. She ordered her favorite tea and found a seat outside under a small tree. From here she was slightly alone, as much as one could be in a city the size of New York. She was three cups, a bagel and muffin in when a shadow disturbed her peace. She didn't pay attention at first until a voice from the past literally turned her blood ice cold.

"Amelia. Amelia Connors." It was more of a brash statement than a question. She slowly looked up any thoughts of peace for the day had vanished.

"D..Dylan?" He smiled that swarmy smile she once thought charming.

"Well it seems that some things never change. Still the boring little book worm I always knew. You would think you would change something up little dove." She physically cringed at the old nick name that she had learned to hate. He picked up on this and grinned even more. Once Dylan Thomas found ones weakness he would narrow in on it and use it. In her case it had always been her insecurities.

"How are you Dylan?" She was trying to be polite and give the illusion that his very presents bothered her. He didn't take the hint instead he took it as an invitation to sit next to here. Way to close to comfort. She pushed herself further away only for him to lay a hand on her upper thigh causing her to jump slightly and making him smile even more.

"Great! Jenna and I are married now. Oh and we are getting ready to have our first baby. But you…you I missed." He squeezed her thigh once more and she went to remove his hand but he caught it bringing her fingers to his lips. "We had fun didn't we?" She snatched her hand back feeling her face grow red.

"Fun is not how I remember it. Now if you will kindly remove your hand and leave I will be forever grateful."

"Now dove, no reason to be a bitch about this. We…" He never got to finish because a second person planted themselves next to her pulling her away from Dylan. A familiar and very welcoming voice spoke.

"Hello my love. I am so sorry I'm late. Work was hectic." She turned toward the voice to look into the very green, very safe yet angry eyes of Rafael Barba. She instantly felt relief but was completely surprised at his next move. He snaked an arm around her waist and practically pulled her into his lap planting a rather long drawn out kiss on her very surprised speechless lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rafael didn't always have free time even on beautiful weekends such as this. So when he did he usually didn't know what to do or even how to use free time. He had found himself wondering the streets thinking about actually going to work because face it that's all he ever really did. First he had decided to stop for coffee at a small little café he had found recently. That was when he caught sight of her. He actually had to look twice. He had never really seen her outside of their work and he just stood for a moment watching her. She wore her hair down and the red strains shone brightly in the sunlight. It almost took his breath away. The next thing he noticed was the man that approached her and the sudden stiffness her body took on. This was someone she did not want near her and it became even more apparent when she tried to move away from him but he invaded her space even more. Then he placed one of his hands on her thigh causing her to jump. The anger surged in him and his over whelming need to protect her took over. Without thinking he made his way to her side slipping in the seat on the other side of her.

"Hello my love. I'm so sorry I'm late. Work was hectic." He surprised himself and her even further by pulling her close and kissing her. It was meant to be a quick kiss, a reassuring kiss, a kiss that didn't actually mean anything. Instead it was the opposite of all of that. The kiss lingered and was just as sweet as she was and so much more. When it finally ended they pulled back and looked at each other in surprise. He was at a loss for words and she turned bright red. She looked down suddenly breaking eye contact.

"Just breath, I've got you." He whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her head and then looked at the very disturbed other man in front of them.

"And who might you be?" He asked jealousy and hostility in his eyes. Rafael knew people like him. They were usually the people he faced down in court. People who thought they had the upper hand.

"I just so happen to be this beauty's other half." The two men stared each other down. Amelia kept her head down almost hiding it in his shoulder. Dylan took the two of them in. How she was cuddled close to him and how Rafael still had a tight almost possessive arm around her.

"Well good luck with this one. She is a handful." Dylan said his voice actually dripping with distain. Amelia's head shot up and he shot a glare at Dylan which did not go unnoticed by either man. Rafael was the first to recover. He gave her side a slight squeeze still holding tight with one hand while gathering her papers and lap top with the other stashing everything into her bag. He pulled her to her feet and gave her a small wink when she looked up at him. Turning once again toward Dylan giving him a once over before responding.

"Well I for one don't need luck because I already have her." Before Dylan could respond Rafael continued. "I'm sorry I don't believe I got your name." Dylan looked shocked and slightly taken back. I was fun for Amelia to see him at a loss for words.

"Dylan Thomas." He finally answered. "And you are?" He tried to sound more domineering but was no match for the ADA.

"Well Dylan Thomas I'm Rafael Barba and how do you too know each other?" Dylan must have recognized the name because the look on Dylan's face was absolutely priceless. His jaw went slack and his face grew pale considerably. Amelia wanted to bust out laughing but instead hid her face in Rafael's shoulder waiting to hear the answer.

"Well, um we…" Amelia recovered enough to answer.

"We almost got married until Dylan here decided to go in another direction, with someone else." She gave him a cold smile and she felt the grip on her hand tighten. She could almost feel the anger come off him in waves.

"Well then, that was certainly his mistake now wasn't it. His loss is defiantly my gain." And then without missing a beat he turned his attention back to Amelia bringing her hand up so that he could place a kiss on her knuckles. "You ready love? I have kept you waiting long enough." Without another look back he led her away from the café, across the street and around the corner still gripping her hand. Once out of sight she let out a giggle which caused him to pause and look down at her. He had never heard her laugh before, it was almost musical and he discovered that he loved the sound.

"Having fun are we?" He asked amusement dancing in his voice.

"You have no idea. That was beyond perfect." They started walking toward the park with no real destination in mind.

"Who was that guy anyway?"

"Someone I would rather forget." He looked at her waiting for an answer. "Oh all right, you did save me from the bastard. I guess I owe you something." He looked at her in surprise never hearing her say anything bad about anyone before.

"Something would be nice." He teased back causing her to smile and he felt his heart melt a little bit more. He also realized that he was still holding her hand and found himself not letting it go.

"Well in my mind he is what I call the big mistake. We were young when we met and he was charming."

"So what happened?"

"At first it wasn't noticeable or I told myself it wasn't. He became distant, snappy and then came the comments. He knew how to dig into my insecurities. He would dig into that and just keep digging. By the end all I found myself doing was trying to please him."

"Did he ever physically hurt you?" He asked afraid of the answer. The thought of that nearly sent him over the edge but she shook her head.

"No but the day of our rehearsal dinner literally hours before we were to be married he disappeared. I went looking for him, made it all the way to the parking lot. That's when I found him. He was in the back seat of my car with my maid of honor who also happens to be my cousin." She looked down just then as the story just started coming out. She had never shared this with anyone. He must have noticed and he led her to a bench to sit down.

"So what did you do?" He asked gently.

"I confronted him, both of them. They laughed at me and he told me I was never going to be enough. He then said it was something I needed to get used to. That he needed to be kept entertained and I wasn't the one to do it. He then proceeded to tell me that no one else would want me, that all I was ever going to be was a boring housewife." She glanced out into the trees, not wanting to look at him and seeing the pity she was afraid lay in his eyes.

"Amelia." He spoke her name quietly. "Please look at me. " He had used that time with her once before. She slowly met his gaze. "Please tell me that you don't believe any of what he said?" She looked down just then ashamed in herself. "Amelia?! "He asked again noticing her go get with her sleeve. A habit she had when she was nervous. He gripped her hand once more. She glanced up at him, his gaze too intense and she dropped her gaze once more."

"I...I did at first... "

"And now?" He asked. She shrugged slightly.

"Sometimes. Like I said he knew how to tap into my insecurities."

"He's wrong about you, you know? Everything he said is just a line of bullshit he spouted to rationalize his actions. You would be more than enough for anyone lucky to have you." She looked up at him offering him a shy smile.

"Thank you for that. I just wish my family believed that too."

"They didn't believe you?" He sounded angry at the thought. He was angry at the while situation.

"I was the bride who ran out on her own wedding. According to my mother that in itself is a crime."

"Did you tell them what he did? What he said?" He couldn't believe that anyone would blame this all on her.

"Oh believe me I did but he had charmed them just like he did me. I was told that I must have imagined it, that it was cold feet, that it was my duty to make him happy. Then I was told I had to be a good girl, do what he asked."

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I went home, packed up what I could, called a friend of mine here and bought a one way bus ticket. I never went back, how he found me here, I really don't know."

"And your family?"

"Oh, I hear from them occasionally. My mother still hasn't forgiven me. She belittles what I do ever chance she gets but my friend helped me get in my feet and I've been here ever since. I'm not sure where I would be without her." They were silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"I want to thank you again. You didn't have to do what you did but... "

"Think nothing of it. You are too good and kind for this world Ame. It's the least I could do." She felt a blush start and looked away.

"I'm sure you didn't want to spend your free time rescuing damsels in distress." He took her chin in his fingers and tilted her head so that she had to look at him.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. Besides I rather liked kissing you." He said softly causing her to blush at the memory. Then he said. "I will always be here for you Amelia, no matter what." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, a gesture that she seemed to find comfort in, and pulled her in for a hug. That was the day that ADA Rafael Barba became a real live hero in her eyes. That was also the day that Barba realized how far he was willing to go to protect her. A promise that would soon be tested in ways neither one was prepared for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Soooo….let me know. This is gearing up for a series of one shots. This was a fun one to write! Happy reading, thanks to all that do and all who have reviewed and have hit that favorite button. It keeps me going!
> 
>  


	3. Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is part one in a two part one shot if that makes sense. This is far from being over. Thanks for reading and like always please review. 

           

**Protector of the Law**

**Law and Order SVU**

**One Shot**

               It had started out subtle.  She had started to notice small things.  Hang up calls in the middle of the night, the feeling of someone watching her and the occasional note on her car.  She knew who it was, she knew he knew that she did and she was scared. He had never gone to these lengths before but since he had spotted her outside that café a month before he had become possessive.  He had always had those tendencies when they had been together but not to this length.  She knew that she should report it, call the police but she didn’t really want to bother people.  She really didn’t have any real evidence and in truth all he had really done was scare her.  She knew she was right in leaving him like she had.  Apparently Dylan Thomas didn’t think the same thing.  What she didn’t understand was the fact that he was married with a baby on the way.  Why was she his sudden obsession?  Still she knew he had control issues and this was his way of controlling something. 

            It had been a few weeks since she had actually seen or heard anything and she was starting to think he had lost interest.  She had thought that maybe he had grown board and tired of his game.  She had been wrong.  When she first entered her house she hadn’t really noticed anything as she slipped out of her shoes and dropped her purse and coat on a chair.  It wasn’t until she entered her bedroom that she noticed anything.  Everything in her bedroom had been pulled out, broken and ripped before thrown in the middle of her bed.  Furniture was tipped over and broken but the thing that scared her most was what she found when she turned around. On her mirror, written in bold red letters where the words _your mine bitch_. She did the one thing she could think of and turn running from her house.

 

 

            It was after eleven pm when he got her phone call.  It wasn’t uncommon to receive such late calls considering what he did for a living. It was however uncommon to receive one from her.  Normally after a long and hard day such as he had today he would have ignored his phone entirely but when he saw her name pop up he couldn’t leave it alone. One because he really liked hearing her voice, it seemed to always sooth his tortured soul and two because she wouldn’t call without a good reason.  After the incident with her ex the two of them had become fast and close friends. Meeting up with each other after a long day for a drink was not uncommon.  Yes she was shy and still seemed to blush whenever he complimented her or even when he touched her in passing.  Sure they were accidental touches but it always seemed to affect her.  He found that enduring.  She was his bright light in his dark world and he would do anything to keep her that way.

            “Hey Amelia, you okay?”  He asked as soon as he answered after the first ring.

            “Ra..Rafa..I”  She was having a hard time completing a whole sentence and he could tell she had been crying.  She sounded scared and he was immediately concerned.  He started toward the door of his apartment.

            “Where are you?  I’m coming to get you.”  He could almost feel her fear.

            “I’m home.”  She answered in a whisper and shaky voice. He hailed a cab the minute he hit the street and gave the driver her house number.  Thankfully he had it because they had shared a cab earlier in the week.  To his surprise they lived only a few blocks apart.

            “Listen, I’m only a few minutes away and I will stay on the phone until I get there, okay?”

            “I’m scared Rafa.”  She answered back.  It nearly broke his heart to hear her that way.

            “I know sweetheart. Now tell me what happened.”  He tried to keep his own fear at bay and heard her as she took a deep breath.

            “The police are here.  I…I came home and someone had been here.”  He felt his own anxiety spike and tried to keep himself calm as he tried to get more information out of her without sounding like he was doing a cross examination.

            “Are you hurt?”  He asked as he closed his eyes briefly.  The thought of someone hurting her was almost too much to bear.

            “No…no just scared.  Listen I know your busy, I didn’t mean to bother you.  I just needed to hear your voice.”

            “Now stop that.  We talked about this Amelia.  You can call me for anything.”

            “I know I just…”  She started to say but he stopped her.

            “Amelia.”  He said in a firm yet kind tone.  “I am coming for you. Now keep breathing.  I will be there in a minute.”  And true to his word he was.  Her house was surrounded by police with the red light blinking in the night and there she was pacing on the front porch.  She almost collapsed in relief when she saw him run up the sidewalk and within seconds she was in his arms.  He pulled her close, one arm pulling her close to him while the other held her head against his shoulder.  She buried her head into his neck and let out a relived sob.  “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”  He whispered in her ear.  He hated when she cried.  He pulled her away slightly taking in her tear stained and pale face.  “Hey, did you hear me? I’ve got you.”  He said as he brushed her hair and then her tears from her face and she nodded slightly. He pulled her back to him again and noticed her shivering. He rubbed her arms up and down. He pulled back and looked at her again. “Your cold.”  She nodded her head slightly giving him a tiny smile that didn’t meet her eyes.

            “Maybe a little.” She said as another shiver ran through her body.  He immediately shook off his own jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

            “Sweetheart its 45 degrees out here and where are your shoes?”  He asked looking down at her bare feet.  She shrugged and looked down at them too.

            “I was in such a hurry to leave the house I left them inside.” She answered as he led her to the door meaning to steer her inside but she tensed and froze in his arms.  

            “Ami?” He asked as he looked at her in confusion.  She couldn’t look at him and just shook her head.

            “I…I can’t go inside.” She tried to pull away from him but he stopped her.

            “Okay, okay.  Just wait here.”  He left her inside of her door just long enough to talk to the detective and grabbed her shoes and purse that she had left by the chair.  “Here, put these on.”  He said as he handed her the shoes and led her to the stoop to sit down. “I’m going to call a cab and you’re coming home with me.”  Her head shot up and she looked at him with an unreadable look.

            “Rafa…”  She started but he put his hand up to stop her as he pulled out his phone.

            “No arguments.  Now shoes please. We can’t have you getting sick on top of this.”  We he still saw the hesitation in her eyes he sat down beside her.  Close enough that their shoulders touched. “Look, you’re scared, tired, cold and right now I don’t think you should be or want to be alone. I know that I would feel better if you come with me.  And once you’ve had some sleep you and I are going to talk about who did this to you and how long it’s been going on.”  She looked at him in surprise and he just gave her a gentle smile. “Ami, I know you’re hiding something.  I know this is hard for you but please let me help you.”  She nodded her head tiredly and laid her head on his shoulder suddenly giving in.  It was either because of exhaustion or because she finally had given in but they both relaxed as he put an arm around her as they waited for the cab.

            “Thank you Rafael.  Thank you for being my friend.”

            “Always and forever Ami.  Always and forever.”  He said as he kissed the side of her head.  He vowed once again that he would do whatever he must to protect the woman he held in his arms.


	4. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So, yes this story is still not done yet. This was meant to be a series of one shots but for some reason this one is shaping up to be more of a story. No real direction here, just having some fun. Next up: Justice of the Law. That one is going to be a bit intense…Thanks for reading and like always reviews are very welcomed. Thank you to all that do. 

**Safety of the Law**

**Law and Order SVU**

**One Shot**

               She had hated to bother him, hated to put him in the middle of anything but for whatever reason he made her feel safe.  So she had called him.  She really didn’t have anyone else.  Her only living relative was her younger brother Ben and he was on the other side of the country.  She could have called Olivia but she was dealing with her own life.  She could have called anyone on the squad for that matter but she didn’t.  Instead she had called him and to her hopeful and pleasant surprise he had been there in minutes.  He just held her, whispering all of the right things and she felt safe. He was her safety net.  Now she stood in his apartment huddled in an oversized borrowed tee shirt with a blanket wrapped around her overlooking the dark city through the window.  He had tried to get her to take his bed and he the couch but she had adamantly refused.  He had done enough for her and in truth she knew she wouldn’t sleep anyway.  Nightmare had been keeping her up for the past few weeks.  She hated feeling weak and defenseless. She hated that someone she had thought long gone from her life found a way into her carefully crafted security. She hated that she had to rely on someone to make her feel safe again.  It just wasn’t fair to him or to her.  She rarely let anyone in for any reason, always one to keep others at arm’s length. She felt her anxieties start to take hold and took several deep breaths to calm her nerves and rested her head against the cool window pane as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

            “Amelia?”  A voice said quietly behind her.  She turned to meet his worried eyes as he took in her face.  He immediately went to her, cradling her face in his hands.  “Come to bed. Please?”  He whispered as he once again brushed away her tears.

            “I hate that he has done this to me.”  She answered in an equally quiet voice.

            “I know.”  He said as he drew her close and kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug.  She wrapped her arms around him giving into the safety that was Rafael Barba.  “We will figure this out.  But first you need sleep and not on that very uncomfortable couch.”  He added with a smile and held out his hand to her. She slipped her small hand into the safety of his and he gripped it tightly. “So please come to bed.”  It touched her to no end that this man who was so tough and no nonsense in the court room was always oh so gentle with her. She let him lead her into the bedroom where she laid down and he tucked some of the blankets around her.  He kissed her once more before he turned to go.  She caught his hand this time causing him to look down at her where she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

            “Please stay.”  She asked shyly and then looked away afraid of what he might think or say. “Just until I go to sleep.”  He didn’t let go of her hand instead he slipped into bed beside her and pulled her to him.  One arm went around her securing her to him so that her head rested on his chest. He used his hand to rub her arm a few times and used his other one to run his hand through her hair.  Before long she fell into a slumber and slept for the first time in weeks safe and secure.

 

 

            When she woke the next morning she had to blink a few times against the bright sunlight streaming through the window.  For a moment she didn’t remember where she was. Everything was a little fuzzy and then things became a little clearer.  Someone had been in her house.  Someone had been stalking her and someone was trying to scare her.  Well it had worked.  All of the fear and uncertainty came back full force and she tried to chock back the sob that had caught in her throat. Instead she took a shaky breath and then her breath caught as the arm around her middle suddenly tightened.  That was when she remembered where she was…in his bed. Granted nothing had happened and she had asked him to stay but the thought of being this close, this intimate scared her just as much. She stiffened up and gasped slightly as she felt him nuzzle the back of her neck and then she heard a little chuckle.

            “Relax sweetheart, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”  He must have picked up on her tension because he started rubbing her arm again placing a kiss on the side of her head.  This was something he had found that soothed her and it did.  She found herself relaxing and taking in deep breaths.  After she got her self under control he spoke once more.  “How about some breakfast, hmm?  And then you can tell me what has been going on.”  He said it as a question but she knew that it was more of a statement.  She had to tell him. She nodded her head in agreement still not wanting to look him in the eye.  He sighed slightly and he rolled her over so that she had to look up at him.  “Amelia, I know you don’t like asking for help but I’m not going anywhere.  If you need a restraining order, I will get you one.  You need someone arrested I can do that too. If you need to stay somewhere where you feel safe…”  He paused for a moment and really looked at her worried eyes.  He used his thumb to smooth out the worry wrinkles between her eyebrows. “Well I can help you with that too.”  He smile gentle at her just then and she felt her heart kick up a notch.

            “Okay.”  She answered back finally relenting. He smiled as he brush hair from her face.

            “Okay.”  He said and pulled away from her getting out of the bed, although he seemed reluctant to do so. He looked at her as she sat up, her hair disheveled from sleep and the blush he loved so much prominent on her face. He cleared his throat slightly catching her attention and her blush seemed to deepen.  He knew he had to leave the room or ha may never. “I’ll go get breakfast started, just take your time, okay?”  She nodded slightly turning her attention back to looking out the window.  He had just turned his back intending to head to the kitchen when her small voice stopped him.

            “Thank Rafael, for everything.  You have no idea how much…how much this means to me.  I’m not one to relay on anyone for anything so this is all knew to me.  I’m not sure how to let people in.”  She looked down at her hands.  Instead of saying anything he came and crouched down in front of her taking her hands into his own.

            “Amelia, look at me.”  He tipped her chin so that she had no choice.  “It’s okay to ask for help.  So why don’t you start by giving me a name and telling me how long he has been stalking you?”  She looked at him slightly surprised that he knew this had been going on for a while and he just shrugged slightly seemingly reading her mind. “I’ve noticed you have been a bit jumpy lately and a bit more withdrawn.  I figured something was bothering you.  So talk to me, please.”  He begged once more and she finally relented squeezing his hand slightly as she took a breath.

            “It’s Dylan.”  He seemed to tense up slightly.  “I…I don’t have proof but I know it’s him and he knows that I do.  I didn’t tell anyone because I _couldn’t_ prove it.”  She emphasized. She noticed that his jaw seemed to clench slightly.

            “How long?”  He asked determined.

            “About a week after we saw him at the café’.”

            “Ami, that’s was about two months ago.”  She hung her head in shame.

            “I know but I thought he would get the hint if I didn’t respond but then things started to escalate this last week.  I mean he has a wife and she is going to have his baby.  Why would he keep coming after me.  I mean I walked away for a reason.”  Rafael shook his head.

            “I know Ami, but people like him are in it for the control.  We made it seem that you had moved on and he no longer had control he is trying to gain it back, this time through fear and intimidation.  What else has he done?”

            “First it was hang up calls at all times during the night so I changed my number, than notes on my car.  So I started parking in more secure parking lots. I kept getting the sense I was being watched and followed but when I looked no one was there.  Then last night…”  He nodded his head again and stood up pulling her with him.  He lead her from the bedroom and out to the kitchen. He sat her down at a stool that sat at the kitchen island as he started to make breakfast.

            “Okay first breakfast and then we are calling Liv, okay?”  She watched him with confusion and surprised as he made his way around the kitchen.

            “Okay.”  She said hesitantly which caused him to look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

            “What is it?”  He asked and she just shook her head, trying to hide a slight grin.  “Ami…”  He started in a warning tone but she held her hand up to stop him.

            “It’s just I didn’t know you could cook?”  He smiled at her just then happy to see a glimmer of the care free girl he knew before him.  He rounded the counter dropping a plate in front of her.

            “There’s a lot you don’t know about me sweet girl.  But I plan on changing that real soon.”  He smiled at her blush as he laughed slightly and kissed the side of her forehead.  “Now eat up, I’m going to call Liv and as much as I enjoy seeing you in this…”  He indicated to the tee shirt she still wore. “…your clothes from last night are on the dryer.”  Before she could respond he disappeared to make the phone call and ignoring her look of confusion, shyness, and embarrassment as he cheeks once again grew warm.  He had actually washed her clothing.  She was not use to being taken care of this much and if she wasn't careful she would get entirely to use to it.  If she was honest as much as she said that she hated it, secretly she liked it a little too much.  An hour and a half later Liv walked back out of the apartment with a promise to find this guy and bring him in.  She held in her hand a list.  On it was the things that Rafael had insisted she pick up from Amelia’s apartment.  He was adamant about her not returning until the man who had been stalking her was caught. She had to smile and shake her head at the ADA’s insistent that Amelia stay with him until then.  She was first in the pool that the squad had set up on how long it would be before the two of them finally admitted they had a thing for each other.  She had a feeling she was going to be a slightly richer woman before long.  In the mean time she had a stalker to find.


	5. Fear Of The Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So so sorry it took so long but fair warning a bit of violence so if you are sensitive please be warned. Let me know what you think. 

**Fear of the Law**

About two weeks later a restraining order had been issued, Dylan was M.I.A. and Amelia was still at Rafael's apartment and it was still awkward, at least on her part. She was so unsure what should happen next but she was scared. She had changed her phone number, again, had changed her locks, routine and anything else she could think of and she still didn't feel safe. She hadn't been able to return to her home. She hadn't said anything and neither did he, so they were at a bit of a stand still. He escorted her from the building to his apartment every night. She should have stopped it then, he was being too kind and she was beginning to feel as if she was a burden. When he had picked up on her discomfort he had asked and she had always responded in the same way. She was fine. After about the fifth time she had said this he had decided to get to the bottom of it.

            She had been quiet all night, just sitting on his couch cross legged staring off into space, playing with a loose string at the hem of her oversized sweat shirt. He had left her in peace with her own thoughts for a little bit but after a while of her not moving, not responding he had enough of the waiting. He pushed aside the case file he was working on from his place on the couch next to her. Turning to face her he called her name. When she didn't respond he reached up and tugged at a strand of her loose hair, wrapping a piece around his finger as he did.

 "Hey, where are you?" She turned to look at him suddenly shook from her trance. That was when he noticed the single tear running down the length of her face. He was suddenly concerned and took her face in his hands, brushing away the stray tear.

            "Sweetheart, tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." He knew she was struggling with all of this and knew she didn't feel safe. "And don't tell me you are fine because I know you’re not. Talk to me?" It was more of a question.  She seemed to gather her thoughts and then she finally spoke.

             "I know I've said it before but I hate that he has done this. I hate that I'm still afraid and I hate that because of him I've become a burden. To you, to Olivia, to everyone and I hate that he is making me feel like a victim.  I ha...." He wouldn't let her finish.

              "Okay, okay just hear me out." He made sure she was looking at him as he took both of her hands in his. He squeezed them slightly to make sure she was with him. "You are, not I repeat, NOT a burden to anyone, least of all me. We are going to get him. He is going to make a mistake and we will catch him."

             "But.. " She started to say but once again he squeezed her hands and stopped her.

             "No buts." He took her in his arms pulling her to him. She seemed to fit next to him so perfectly. He tucked her head under his chin as he ran he hand up and down her back. "I have every intention of keeping you right here until we find this sick bastard. So no more talk of being a burden, okay?" She took a deep breath until she seemed to settle her thoughts. She looked up at him just then temporarily getting lost in the green eyes that made her feel so safe.

             "Okay, but if you think I am, promise me that you will tell me."

            "Amelia…" He said in a warning tone but she stopped him.

             "Please...just promise me. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me." He looked down at her with a mix of concern and worry.

             "Okay, if it makes you feel better I promise, but I'm telling you now that is never going to happen. We have some of the best cops in the city working on this and there is no way I am leaving you alone to deal with this. So please stop worrying about me. Let me worry about you. Let someone take care of you for once."   She signed slightly as she finally gave in burying he head back into his chest closing her eyes.

            "Okay, but just for a little while." She mumbled which earned her a chuckle as he once again wrapped his arms around her.

            "Get some sleep pretty girl." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. She didn't respond because she was already asleep. He tightened his grip on her even more sure now than ever how far he was willing to go to keep her safe. He didn't realize then just how much his attachment to her would be tested the very next day.

******************************************************************************

            She had been staring at the case file for the better part of two hours with nothing new being found.  Her head was starting to hurt and her vision starting to blur. She needed a break. She had set up shop at the precinct, mostly due to Rafael's urging, and she was probably in the safest place imaginable. But she was struck with the need to escape. Even just for a minute. She considered locking herself in the ladies room but figured someone would think to look for her there. She felt like eyes were on her at all times and was afraid she would snap if someone asked her if she was okay one more time. She took a deep breath and looked around the room noticing for once that there were no eyes on her. She made a split second decision that she would later regret, and grabbed her purse. She practically ran to the stairs and flew down them. She avoided the elevator in case someone saw her, and eventually made it to the street. She just needed a minute as she took in a deep breath. It felt like she could finally breath, not that she really minded the extra protection but she just needed a breath of fresh air. She closed her eyes just for a moment debating on rather to walk to the little coffee shop that was literally across the street just to grab a cup of tea, just something to settle her nerves. She was debating doing just that when she felt her phone ring. She slightly rolled her eyes knowing her quiet moment to herself was about to end. She answered with a meek hello which was followed by a sigh of relief. Seriously the man needed to relax. She did feel bad that she was the cause of it.

            "Ame, where are you?!" It was a question matched with a demand.

            "Hello to you too Rafael..." She started to say but he interrupted her in a warning tone.

             "Amelia."

              "Look I'm fine, really. I just needed a minute and I am literally in front of the precinct." She could almost see and hear his frustration as he signed again. Once again she felt bad for putting him in this position. This was one of the things that she was afraid of. Being his burden, even though he had said she wasn't. Something he voiced to her yet again. It was as if he was reading her mind.

            "Is this about our talk last night?" She could almost see him run his hand through his hair as he spoke. A habit he seemed to have picked up since this had all started. She paused for a moment before she answered and when she didn't he spoke again. "Amelia, we talked about this."  He added in a softer voice taking her silence as an answer. She sighed.

            "I know, I just..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

             "Listen, this will be over soon, okay. I just need you to stay in the phone until you get back up there."  That was when she caught something in his voice. Something he wasn't telling her. She suddenly went on alert, a cold shiver running through her body.

            "Rafael, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

            "I'll tell you when you get here...just get here. Please." Then he paused before he continued. "You know what, keep walking. I'll come to you." She turned to walk back into the precinct.

             "Rafa..." She never got to finish because as she turned she ran right into the one person she had hoped to never see. Before she could respond her phone was ripped from her hand and she was dragged into an ally way. She never thought he would be so bold as to take her near a police station. She tried to struggle but was roughly pushed up against the wall and hand over her mouth. She was suddenly staring into the very cold, very hateful eyes of her ex. With a cruel smile on his face he put the phone to his ear.

            "She's no longer your problem Rafael." He said in a cold voice. "She's mine. Always has been. Say goodbye little girl."   She heard Rafael yell something in the other end of the phone but he was cut off as Dylan turned it off slamming it into the ground breaking it. She had never seen his temper this bad and all of her fear came back in full force. He was in her face and she could smell alcohol on his breath. Another new habit he had picked up since she had left him. He shoved her into the wall causing her to bang her head against it hard enough that she saw stars. She gasped as he yanked her hair back so that she could see nothing else but the crazy in his eyes. "Did you really think I was going to let you go!? Did you really think I would allow anyone else have you? You are mine and no one else's!" Suddenly her fear turned to anger, anger unlike anything that she had ever felt before. She did something that in the past she never would have. She fought back.

              "I was never was or ever will be yours!" His hand tightened in her hair causing her to cry out but he stopped it by hitting her causing her lip to slit. Her survival instinct kicked in and she did just that, kicked him with all her strength, all her anger taking him completely by surprise. He let her go dropping to the ground just as she turned and ran out of the ally way and right into someone else. This time however they were welcoming arms. Rafael held her right to him as he pulled her away. Olivia and a few others had shown up just in time to arrest him. She lost track of what was going on around her as Dylan was dragged away screaming and fighting the whole way. Yelling obscenities and threats toward her still claiming she was his. She vaguely heard someone ask the question as to why he would try to grab her here of all places. She heard that the reason Rafael had sounded so worried was because he had been spotted in the area. She heard others asking if she was okay and she heard someone tell her that it was over now.  

She was soon led inside the building and into an empty room. An ice pack was placed on her split lip and the ambulance was called. She still was unable to respond, still in shock. The one thing keeping her grounded where the arms that kept her anchored in place. He hasn't broken contact since he had caught her out on the sidewalk. In fact he held her even tighter if that was even possible. It wasn't until he had asked Olivia to be left alone with her for a moment that she completely broke down sobbing in his arms. He held her, kissed her forehead telling her over and over "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there."  This only made her cry even more, clinging to him even more. This has been her mistake, her problem and he had taken it upon himself to take that responsibility.

            It wasn't until much later, after his instance to get checked out at the hospital, after only suffering a slight concussion that she finally allowed herself to feel. It was past one am and she stood once more looking out at the window of Rafael's apartment. The adrenalin of the day had worn off but she was still wired to sleep. Rafael had stayed by her side, never leaving her. She could tell he blamed himself and she hated that he was doing that to himself, that she was the reason. Neither one said much as he led her through the rest of the day. Once they were back at his place he led her to the bedroom where he directed her toward the bathroom. Once she had showered, and changed she still felt raw and broken but when he pulled her too him as they settled into bed, she lying against his chest she knew she was finally safe. He didn't speak seeming to understand her desire to just be held and brushed his hand through her hair. It was a few hours later when she had awoken to find them still in the same position, his even breathing indicating that he was in a deep sleep that she final found her feet. This led her to his window where she currently stood facing the city. She wasn't sure how long she stood there frozen until she heard him come up behind her. She turned around and looked at him as he watched her with worried eyes but before she could say anything he beat her to it.

             "Don't you dare say that you are fine." He said softly as he approached her and lightly brushed her lip and cheek where a bruise had formed. "Because we both know you’re not."  She looked up at him as a realization hit her and she smiled slightly at him.

             "No, but I will be. I promise." She knew looking up at him what had escaped her most of her life. She knew without a doubt as understanding reflected in his green eyes. She knew in that moment when he finally kissed her in a way she always wanted to be kissed and she knew as he led her back to the bedroom. This was what real love was. This was something worth fighting for and before this whole ordeal would be over she would be fighting that fight. But for now she would cherish this feeling of love, being loved and feeling protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sooo…let me know and I am thinking one maybe two more chapters. Thanks for reading 


	6. Justice of the Law

**Chapter Six**

**Justice of the Law**

            The trial was going to be brutal. She knew this; Barba knew this everyone knew this. No matter how much she tried to mentally prepare herself, no matter how much Rafael tried to prepare her she was still nervous. It didn't help that his wife blamed her or even her own family turning their back on her. Her own mother telling her in not so many words that it had been her own fault. That hurt her most, her own mother unable to support her only daughter. She was used to it; Rafael however became very angry when hearing this, not understanding. This only made him more determined to be there by her side. The two of them had become even closer over the past few months. She was practically living at his apartment and her own lay abandoned. The lease would be up in another month and she was still unsure what to do with it. It wasn't as if he had asked her to stay she just had never left and he seemed very happy at the prospect. In fact Olivia had voiced to her in more than one occasion how much happier he seemed, how they both seemed to fit.  She just hoped that when this was done, when the dust had settled he would still be there. She was still gun shy by the whole thing and when she started to feel insecure about it he always reassured her.

            The day of closing arguments had arrived. He had been charged with harassment, attempted kidnapping, stalking and a variety of other charges. She had testified, been cross examined and had to face him. She had been grilled by the defense, questioned by the prosecutor and ridiculed by his family. His wife, her cousin had said some horrible things about her. Rafael stood by her for the whole thing, never leaving her side. Maybe that was what sparked the event that they would soon be experiencing. They were actually in his office which was in the same building as the court rooms. He was sitting at his desk watching as she paced his office back and forth. They were waiting to hear from the jury and were four hours in. In her mind it was hell.  After about the  sixth trip around the room, he got up and stood in front of her. He stopped her by placing his hands on either side of her arms.

             "Hey, the worst is over. He's not going to get away with this."  She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. 

             "I keep telling myself that but I think I would have felt better if you had been the one prosecuting the creep." He laughed slightly trying to defuse the tensions she felt.

             "I know sweetheart but you know I couldn't based on our relationship to one another. Besides you had a good prosecutor." He pulled her in for a hug as she rested her head above his heart listening to his steady heartbeat. A sound that was surprisingly very comforting.

             "I know I just want this over with." She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.  They were silent for a moment until he spoke again.

              "Hey listen we get through this, how about I take you way for the weekend. Just you and me somewhere quiet away from the city." She sighed against him really liking the sound of that.

             "Are you sure?" She asked almost afraid to look at him but he made her anyway.

             "Amelia look at me." She finally did although reluctantly. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't.  Besides I think we need to talk about what happens when all of this is over." She started to protest suddenly getting worried about what he really wanted to talk about. He sensed this look in her eyes as he rubbed her arms with his hands. "Now don't get all worked up. It's nothing bad pretty girl. I just know you are struggling in what to do about your apartment."  She looked at him slightly shocked.

            "How did you....?"

             "I work with detectives. Besides I would like to think I know you well enough to know what is really bothering you."

             "So what are you saying exactly?" He took a step closer to her so that she had to tip her head up to meet his eyes.

            "I'm saying..." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as his finger traced down her check until his hand rested on the base of her neck. "I'm saying I want to make what we have official. I'm saying I want you to stay, if you want to."  She couldn't breathe for a moment as she processed what he was really asking her. Warmth spread through her body and it felt as if the weight of the world had suddenly lifted.

            "Rafa, are you asking me to move in with you?" He chuckled slightly.

             "Well I hate to break it to you but I think you already have. I'm asking you to stay. To make this, make it permanent. Because quite frankly I'm not sure I could ever go back to the way we were befor..." She never gave him a chance to respond because she stood up on tip toes meeting her lips to his. He got over his surprise quickly as he returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and slightly lifted her off the ground. We they finally pulled away both slightly breathless he set her down resting his forehead on hers.

            "I take that as a yes then?"

            "Take that as a yes." She responded.

            "Well it's about time you two. I was beginning to think I was going to lose the pool." A voice called from the door way. Olivia stood there leaning against the door jam with a big smile on her face.

            "Don't you knock?" Rafael asked sarcastically but still in good humor. She shook her head still smiling as she stepped into the room. "The jury is back." Amelia euphoria suddenly took a nose dive and her breath caught.

             "That was quick." Rafael tightened his hold but looked down at her.

             "Not necessarily. The evidence was pretty overwhelming. This could be a good thing Ame." She took a deep breath as the three of them left the room. Rafael never let go of her hand. Not when they walked into the court room , not when she walked past the glaring eyes of the family and not when they finally read the guilty in all accounts verdict. A sudden sense of piece settled over her and she buried her head into Rafael's shoulder to hide her tears. He put and arm around her and kissed the top of her head.        When they went to lead Dylan out there was a lot of yelling, crying and obscenities thrown at her. He had even pulled away trying to get at her.

             "You bitch! You will pay for this! You’re dead! You hear me?! Dead!"

             "Get him out of here!" The judge ordered. She was in such a state of shock that it didn't register what had happened until Rafael had led her from the court room. She was suddenly exhausted as she was say in a bench just outside.

            "You are all right?" He asked her concern lacing his voice. She looked up into his worried eyes gripping his hand.

            "Is it really over?" He smiled gently at her.

             "Yes, sweetheart. It's really over. He can't hurt you anymore, so let's go home." She nodded as was led to the exit only to suddenly be stopped by Amelia's own mother.

            She was a short older version of her daughter but the two couldn't be more different. She shoved herself into her daughter's face.

             "I hope you’re happy! You destroyed your cousin’s life."

             "Hello mother. Thanks for the support." She tried to steer around her but she stopped her once again.

             "You just can't stand that your cousin had something that you couldn't keep. Her baby is due any day and now she is going to grow up without a dad. I hope you feel real good about that." Before she could answer however Rafael did.

            "Mrs. Connors with all due respect the only one responsible for all of this is the man that they just took away. So do yourself a favor and stop blaming your daughter for the mistakes and wrong doings of a man whose only contribution to society is to belittle, scare and hurt women. He never deserved her, she was never his to begin with and he couldn't handle that." The look on her mother's face was priceless and worth every moment. It also deepened her love for him even more, if that was possible.

            "And who are you exactly?" She demanded to know.

            "I'm the one that is going to make sure your daughter is loved, safe and taken care of for as long as she will let me. I will never raise my hand to her and make sure she will want for nothing because she does deserve the very best." During this declaration he shifted his gaze from her mother back to her. She felt breathless as she read the meaning in the depths of his eyes. She knew she had final found her real home, with him.

             Two weeks later this would once again be tested as she was staring down the barrel of a gun being held by her crazed cousin. She had a bad feeling in the bottom of her gut that this would end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, another chapter on the way very soon. I believe there will only be one more. Thanks so much for the reviews, likes and favorites.


	7. Love of the Law

**Love of the Law**

**A Law and Order**

**SVU Fan Fiction**

 

                 Two weeks had pass and the two of them had fallen into a comfortable pattern. For the first time since she could remember Amelia started to really feel happy, content and safe. This was all so new to her and in her few moments of anxiety about it Rafael was always right there reassuring her. He had been nothing but kind, understanding and...busy. The man rarely took a break. She was tired just watching him and the project at hand was moving her in. After the day of the trial the two of them had sat down and just talked about everything and anything. When they had finished her lease would remain unsigned and she was officially moving in with her now boyfriend. It sounded strange to her calling him that, nice but strange. He on the other hand loved it and would tell anyone who would listen. Olivia had told her she had never seen him so happy or so agreeable. It was a nice feeling to have so much support especially since she had never really experienced it before. It was nice to have a family.

               It was early on a Monday morning when Rafael got up for work. Amelia still had a few days off to finish her unpacking and to retrieve the last of her things from her old apartment. She sat up in bed as she watched him hurry around the room as he got ready. The early morning sunlight streamed in from the window basking the room with a soft glow. This was usually her favorite time of day. Something Rafael had a hard time understanding. His excuse was that no one in their right mind could possibly like the early morning hours but her. He then added that, that was one of the reasons he loved her. Yes he had actually said that he had loved her. She had responded by crying and he had been at a loss for words the poor man but once she settled down she told him no one has ever said that to her and that she loved him too, more than anything. It had been a breakthrough for both of them.

               She turned to watch out the window to the sunrise seemingly lost in thought when she felt the bed dip beside her. She turned to see him sitting there watching her with a bit of worry.

               "You all right sweetheart? You seemed lost there for a minute." She smiled up at him and placed a hand his cheek trying to sooth away his worry lines.

               "I was just thinking."

               "About what?" She

               "About how happy I am and how much I love you." He couldn't have smiled any bigger if he wanted to and bent down to give her a long drawn out kiss. When he pulled away he let out a sigh.

               "You make it very hard for me to leave  _mi amor_." He pulled away although reluctantly. "I shouldn't be too long tonight so how about I take you out to dinner." She hummed in response.

                 "Okay, that sounds nice. I just have a few more boxes to get from my old place."

                 "Are you sure you can get them. If you want to wait I can help."

               "No that's okay I can get it. One trip should do it. I can get it before lunch. I'm meeting Olivia after that. She wants to catch up."

                  "She just wants to gloat on how right she was about us." Rafael added with a smile.

               "Well she did win the pool." Amelia added with a smile.

               "I still can't believe they all had that going." He added as he shook his head. She reached up and kissed him in the cheek.

               "You’re just upset because you didn't catch on councilor." He looked at her in surprise as he now stood and went to put his tie in in front of the mirror.

               "You knew?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

               "I overheard.  You know for a bunch of detectives they are not great at keeping secrets." This earned her a bit of a laugh.

               "Okay, I've got to run but I will see you later." He leaned down and gave her another kiss. "Love you." She never tired of hearing him say it.

               "Love you too. Have a good day. " His smile was the only answer she needed.

               "I'll call you later, okay."

               "Okay, be safe."

               "You too."  She heard the door shut as he left for the day and silence filled the apartment. She flipped back down for a few more minutes going through her day in her head when her phone buzzed. Picking it up she couldn't help but smile.

                 "Really, already? What are you still in the elevator?" The answer was a good natured chuckle at the other end.

                 "I said I would call you later, it's later."

               "Rafael it's only been five minutes."

               "You don't miss me pretty girl?"

               "Of course I do, now go to work you crazy Cuban." She laughed. This went on for another ten minutes until he finally hung up once he reached work. She shook her head and began her day. First with a shower followed by a quick breakfast, she then grabbed her keys and made her way to her car. Her first stop was one last trip to her old apartment. She ran up the two flights of stairs and found her door. It was bitter sweet to be doing this one last time. It had been the first place that has truly been here and packing up the very last of her belonging left her with a sense of closing a chapter on her life.

               She opened her door and walked it. When she did however the hair on the back of her neck stood up and in about two seconds she knew she wasn't alone. Before she could react however she felt something hit her in the back of the head and her world went dark.

               When she woke up the first thing she felt was the pain in her head. The next thing she realized was she was tied to a chair. The last thing she realized was the crazed look of her cousin who now stood with a gun pointed at her face.

************************************************************************

               "Good, you’re awake! It's about time!"  Amelia took in her cousin.  Someone she had grown up with had played with and fought with.  She didn't recognize the person standing in front of her.

               "Natalie, what are you doing?"  Amelia asked as she tried to remain calm as she tried to pull at her restraints.

               "What am I doing?!"  She screamed at her as she started to wave the gun that she held in her hand. "I'm ending a problem! That's what I’m doing!  What is wrong with you?!"  She demanded.  "It isn’t enough that you got everything that you had to take my husband too?!"

               "I didn't take..."

               "Shut up! You have everything!"  She swung her gun at Amelia's head, hitting her and causing her to cry out.  She felt blood run down her face and she saw stars.  She blinked a few times in hopes of clearing her vision.

               "I finally, finally get you to leave home, you the perfect child.  Everyone's favorite and you still manage to take everything away from me."  She wasn't making much sense but Amelia knew she had to keep her calm if she had any chance of keeping herself alive.  She had to come up with a plan and quick. She tugged at the restraints once again finding them slightly slacked.  In her haste Natalie hadn't tied them tight enough.

               "Natalie I need you to hear me..."  She started to say but Natalie stopped her.

               "No! You don't get to talk! Everything is a lie!  Everything!"  Amelia felt her phone buzz from her back pocket. She couldn't reach it quite yet but she knew and hoped it was Rafael.  If it was him she had no doubt that he would keep trying until he got a hold of her.  If anything he was relentless.  The buzzing had stopped only to start up again not even a minute later. He was officially worried.

               "It’s bad enough that you have the perfect lawyer boyfriend with the perfect life but that wasn't good enough was it?! You just had to take my life way.  We were happy but no you had to sneak your way back in, get your hooks in again. Was it some kind of revenge plot because of what we did to you?  Because if this is what it is..."  She shook her head and started pacing back and forth in front of her.

               "Nat...he found me! I came to the city to get away from him, from you!"  She managed to say before she got hit again, this time with enough force that she and the chair fell over.

       "Lie!  All lies! She was breathing heavy and had a wild look in her eyes.  "You don't know what I had to do!  What I have been through!"  Amelia had finally had enough of the crazy.  She had managed to wiggle her hands  somewhat free and discreetly pulled the phone from her pocket hitting a button.  Her hope was that she had answered the buzzing phone.

               "I...Don't...Want...Him!"  She yelled through gritted teeth.  "He was the one who came after me.  He is the one who couldn't move on.  He still thought he could control me."  She felt a kick coming her way but was able to move out of the way just enough to avoid it. This only aggravated Natalie even further but it gave Amelia enough time to hide her phone better and to gage her plan of attack.  She was not about to let her cousin, someone who was not only family but a once friend, get the upper hand.  She was ticked!

               "What do you think you’re doing?!"  Natalie screeched at her.   At this point Amelia had made it to her knees.  She looked up at her cousin trying to figure out exactly what had caused her to suddenly become so unhinged. 

               "If you think for one minute I'm going to lay here and let you do whatever you want to me in my own apartment then you have another thing coming."  She knew she had to get Natalie distracted enough to let the gun go but also shouting out information so that whoever was on the other end of the phone could figure out her where abouts.

               "You’re the one who doesn’t get it."  Her voice took on a whole new sound and quite frankly it was frightening.  She suddenly seemed composed and in control but the gun still trained at Amelia's head.  "I had everything and then you took it away so now I am going to end you. It’s the only way cousin." 

               "Why do you hate me so much Natalie?  What have I done to you?  We use to be such good friends.  We're family."  Amelia had to keep her talking because her hands were almost free.  Natalie looked at her for a moment and then just shook her head giving a very dark laugh.

                 "You stupid bitch, you really don't know do you?  You really have no idea. I have always been made to be like you.  Be your cousin, be like Amelia.  The perfect child.  Always doing what you are told. So I tried and it worked for a while until you had to be here."

               "That would be sad if it were true Natalie."  She was trying to remain calm but it was beginning to be difficult.  She was starting to lose faith that whoever she had answered the phone to hadn't taken the hint.  And then she heard the slight sound of a siren in the distance and felt a relief surge through her as is seemed to be getting closer.   "Do you think it was easy living with my mother? I was always told how to do everything.  She was so worried about appearances and how she would look that she controlled every aspect of my life.  My friends, who I would marry, everything!  If it wasn’t for what you did with Dylan then I would be stuck with someone who never loved me and just wanted to control me. I couldn't live like that so for the first time in my life I made my own choice.  Yes I ran away, yes I risk my mother’s indifference  and yes I realize I could have handled it differently but I didn't and It was the best choice for me.  I love my life. I love what I do, who I am with.  I have real friends, someone who loves me for me and I will be damned if you are going to take that away from me. So put the gun down so that we can walk out of here.  You have a daughter. Someone who needs a mother that can do better than ours did. So..."  She didn't get to finish because she was hit again alongside of the face causing her to gasp and fall again this time her hands flew out and she connected with the floor.  Her phone flew from her hand and skidded across the floor. Natalie realizing what had happened looked from Amelia to the phone and in a fit of rage stomped on it.

               "There is no baby, there never was!  I had to say there was or he was going to leave me!"  She reached Amelia's side and put the gun to her head.

               "The police are here Natalie, if you shoot me you won't get out of here alive."

               "That’s the point, cousin.  I have nothing left to give."  She whispered in her ear.  She put her head against Amelia's so that when she shot the gun it would kill them both.  "Say goodbye."  She never got the chance because Amelia used all of her weight and final bit of strength to push against her causing her to become off balance.  This was enough for her to push the gun away just as it fired.  The bullet ricocheted around the room finally longing into the wall. Natalie let out a scream just as the door burst open.

               "NYPD, hands in the air, now!"  Amelia watched as her cousin, looking shocked and starting to cry actually did just that. Amelia collapsed to the floor head down as she too burst into tears. It was over.

************************************************************************

               The next few hours passed in a blur.  She was practically lifted from the floor by Olivia who kept telling her that it was okay and she was safe now.  She remembered whispering Rafael's name and Olivia telling her that he was outside and it was him who had been on the phone.  It wasn't until she had collapsed into his waiting arms that she finally let herself believe that it was finally over.  He held her tighter than he ever had before telling her over and over again how sorry he was that he wasn't there and he would never allow anyone to hurt her again.  They made her go to the hospital where her various cuts, bruises and head wounds where attended too.  She did indeed have a concussion and needed to stay overnight for observations. She hadn't wanted to saying she was fine but Rafael had insisted. He also had refused to leave her side much to the argument of the hospital staff.  In the end he had won and now sat with her, holding her hand telling her how much he loved her and how sorry he was.

               "You really need to stop saying that."  She told him in a sleepy voice.

               "What?  That I love you?"  He asked with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

               "No, that I like hearing."  She added with a smile of her own.  "The part where you keep saying you’re sorry.  It wasn't your fault.  Natalie is sick and needs help.  I just didn't realize how bad off she was."  Rafael squeezed her hand but she could tell that he still wanted to take the blame.

               "Sweetheart, she tried to kill you."  He added gently.  "I’m not sure I could handle it if she had succeeded."

               "But she didn't and I'm okay.  I never want to see her again, but I'm okay.  I just want to get pass all of this."  He kissed the top of her hand and then looked down at her hand seemingly to be studying it.

               "We will but first there is something I really need to ask you.  I was going to wait but after today, I don't think I can."  She looked at him as he finally met her eyes. "When I was able to get through to you on your phone, it scared the hell out of me with what I was hearing and it made me think...."  He paused for a moment and she tried to encourage him to continue.  He took a deep breath and it was as if he was trying to regain his nerve.  Something she had never seen before.

               "Rafa...what is it?"

               "You love me right?"  He asked as he looked up at her with an unreadable look in his eye.

               "More than anything."

               "And you know I love you, right?"

               "Yes."

               "You know I would do absolutely anything for you.  If you wanted the moon I would find a way."

                  "I don't need anything, just you.  So tell me what you are thinking."

               "You, I want you always, forever.  I don't want you to just live with me."  He reached into his pants pocket and pulled something out.  "I want forever; I want to wake up next to you every morning.  I want to make plans and build a life.  I want to have kids and grandkids and great grand kids.  I want to love and fight and be with you always.  So I was thinking your hand looks a little bare. So what do you say about wearing this."  He held up a ring and Amelia felt tears start to fall.

               "Oh Rafael..."

               "So what do you say?  Will you marry me?"  He looked nervous as he held her hand.  She couldn't answer but she nodded vigorously.

               "YES..." She was finally able to croak out.  He couldn't smile any bigger as he slid the ring onto her shaking hand.

               "I love you Amelia."

               "And I love you."  Then they sealed the deal with a kiss.  In the hallway Olivia looked in and then back up at her squad.  "All right people, pay up."  There was a collective groan as each one handed over the money owed.  She smiled and added. "Drinks are on me."   She looked back once more taking in the very happy couple smiling.  No two people could be better matched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Thanks for the reviews and such. It’s been fun! Sty tune for updates on the Killing Ground.


End file.
